Epithet
An is a title attributed to a person, usually based on the thing that leaves the greatest impact about them, be it their deeds, personality, or physical traits. In the One Piece universe, many pirates and Marines have one. Usually, these titles are granted to pirates by the World Government when they are assigned bounties to make them more well known to the world, though there are exceptions. Some pirates are already known by an established epithet prior to being marked down for being wanted. This differs from aliases and code names, which serves as alternate names to hide one's identity as opposed to amplifying it. Pirates Straw Hat Pirates * Monkey D. Luffy: * Roronoa Zoro: * Nami: * Usopp: :* :* * Sanji: * Tony Tony Chopper: * Nico Robin: :* :* * Franky: :* |Saibōgu}} :* * Brook: :* :* * Jinbe: Shichibukai Note: Former Shichibukai are not on this list. * Dracule Mihawk: * Bartholomew Kuma: * Boa Hancock: :* :* * Edward Weevil: Buggy and Alvida Alliance * Buggy: :* :* * Alvida: * Mohji: * Cabaji: * Galdino: Yonko Red Hair Pirates * Shanks: * Yasopp: Beasts Pirates * Kaido: * Jack: * King: * Queen: Blackbeard Pirates * Marshall D. Teach: * Van Augur: * Jesus Burgess: * Doc Q: * Shiryu: * Catarina Devon: * Sanjuan Wolf: * Vasco Shot: * Avalo Pizarro: * Laffitte: Big Mom Pirates * Charlotte Linlin: * Charlotte Cracker: * Charlotte Mont-d'Or: * Tamago: * Bobbin: * Charlotte Amande: * Randolph: |Kurein Raidā}} * Streusen: Whitebeard Pirates Note: Defector Marshall D. Teach is not part of this list. * Edward Newgate: :* :* :* * Marco: * Portgas D. Ace: * Jozu: * Vista: * Atmos: Worst Generation Note: Monkey D. Luffy, Roronoa Zoro, and Marshall D. Teach are listed in the section above. Heart Pirates * Trafalgar Law: Kid Pirates * Eustass Kid: * Killer: On Air Pirates * Scratchmen Apoo: Hawkins Pirates * Basil Hawkins: Fire Tank Pirates * Capone Bege: * Vito: Drake Pirates * X Drake: Bonney Pirates * Jewelry Bonney: Fallen Monk Pirates * Urouge: Roger Pirates Note: Shanks and Buggy are listed in the sections above. * Gol D. Roger: :* :* * Silvers Rayleigh: :* :* Baroque Works * Crocodile: :* :* * Daz Bonez: * Zala: * Bentham: * Marianne: * Babe: * Drophy: * Gem: * Mikita: Giant Warrior Pirates * Dorry: * Brogy: * Jarl: * Jorl: Saruyama Alliance * Masira: * Shoujou: Foxy Pirates * Foxy: Groggy Monsters * Hamburg: * Pickles: * Big Pan: Krieg Pirates * Krieg: :* ・クリーク|Don Kurīku}} :* * Gin: * Pearl: Sun Pirates * Fisher Tiger: ** ** * Wadatsumi: Whitebeard's Allies Note: Jinbe and Monkey D. Luffy are listed in the above sections. * Doma: * McGuy: * Squard: * Whitey Bay: Fake Straw Hat Crew * Demaro Black: * Lip Doughty: * Albion: Caribou Pirates * Caribou: * Coribou: Donquixote Pirates * Donquixote Doflamingo: * Caesar Clown: |Masutā}} * Vergo: * Monet: * Diamante: Bellamy Pirates * Bellamy: :* :* * Sarquiss: Straw Hat Grand Fleet * Orlumbus: * Ideo: * Hajrudin: Beautiful Pirates * Cavendish: :* :* * Suleiman: Barto Club * Bartolomeo: * Gambia: Other Pirates Note: Does not include former pirates. * Galley: * Spiel: * Kuro: * Arlong: * Roshio: * Chesskippa: * Lola: * Yorki: * Shiki: :* :* * Scotch: * Gyro: * Zeo: * Raccoon: Marines Note: Does not include renegades or spies, who are no longer considered Marines. * Sengoku: :* :* * Monkey D. Garp: :* :* * Tsuru: * Smoker: * Maynard: * Bastille: * T-Bone: * Hina: * Fullbody: :* :* * Jango: :* :* * Attach: Cipher Pol Agents CP9 * Spandam: (by Franky) * Funkfreed: * Nero: * Fukuro: Revolutionary Army Note: Former revolutionary Bartholomew Kuma is listed above. * Monkey D. Dragon: :* :* * Emporio Ivankov: :* :* :* * Hack: * Raise Max: Residents Alabasta * Pell: * Chaka: Sky Island Residents * Gan Fall: * Nola: * Wyper: * Kalgara: God's Army * Enel: ・エネル|Goddo Eneru}} * Ohm: * Gedatsu: * Shura: * Satori: Water 7 * Kaku: * Mozu and Kiwi: Thriller Bark * Perona: * Absalom: * Oars: :* :* * Jigoro: Ryugu Kingdom * Neptune: :* :* * Shirahoshi: * Hatchan: Punk Hazard * Chadros Higelyges: :* :* * Yeti Cool Brothers: * Smooge: * Chappe: * Run: * Fen Bock: Dressrosa * Rebecca: :* :* * Riku Dold III: * Fighting Bull: |Burūtaru Buru}} Zou * Inuarashi: ** ** * Nekomamushi: ** ** * Sicilian: * Pedro: Wano Country * Ryuma: * Kin'emon: * Kanjuro: * Raizo: Germa Kingdom Note: For Sanji, refer to the '''Straw Hat Pirates' above.'' * Vinsmoke Judge: |Garūda}} * Vinsmoke Reiju: * Vinsmoke Ichiji: * Vinsmoke Niji: * Vinsmoke Yonji: Black Drum Kingdom * Wapol: * Kinderella: Others * Kureha: :* :* * Mont Blanc Noland: * Baskerville: * Elizabello II: Underworld * Duval: * Du Feld: * Morgans: * Giberson: * Umit: * Carmel: :* :* :* Other Epithets * Morgan: * Jean Ango: * Chinjao: Filler Only * Pete: * Riley Brothers: * Eric Dow: * Carmen: * Dick: * Woonan: * Danny, Denny, and Donny: * Billy: * Gally: * Shutai: * Daddy Masterson: * Eric: * Heaby: * Hotdog: * Gasparde: * Bigalo: * Shuraiya Bascùd: * Toma: * Bismarck: * Puzzle: * Lily Enstomach: * Patrick Redfield: *: *: * Byrnndi World: Marines * Toma: * Bismarck: * Yukimura: * Komei: Simon Pirates * Simon: * Din: * Zabal: * Gad: * Niphtal: Neo Marines * Z: * Alpacacino: Gran Tesoro * Gild Tesoro: :* :* * Carina: Aliases and Code Names Unlike epithets, which were created to identify individuals and spread their fame (or infamy), aliases and code names were made to hide their identities. Aliases can also be shared by many people, with the title being passed from one person to another. Straw Hat Pirates * Monkey D. Luffy ** - Used as an alias to hide his identities while participants in the Corrida Colosseum. ** - Used to gain the support and friendship of the Tontatta Kingdom. ** - Used as an alias while in Wano Country. *** - Used during his sumo match against Urashima. * Roronoa Zoro ** - Used to gain the support and friendship of the Tontatta Kingdom. ** - Used as an alias while in Wano Country. * Nami ** - Used to avoid Lola's jealousy filled attack. ** - Used as a play moniker for Momonosuke and as an alias while in Wano Country. ** - Used to gain the support and friendship of the Tontatta Kingdom. It was assigned to her by Usopp, but was never used. * Usopp ** - Used as an alias to hide his identity from his own crew during the Water 7 Saga. ** - Used to gain the support and friendship of the Tontatta Kingdom. ** - Used as an alias while in Wano Country. * Sanji ** - Used as an alias to hide from Baroque Works. ** - Used to gain the support and friendship of the Tontatta Kingdom. It was assigned to him by Usopp, but was never used. ** - Used as an alias while in Wano Country. *** - Used as a second alias in Wano Country while wearing his Raid Suit as disguised. * Tony Tony Chopper ** - Used as a make believe superhero identity. ** - Used as a play moniker for Momonosuke and as an alias while in Wano Country. ** - Used to gain the support and friendship of the Tontatta Kingdom. It was assigned to him by Usopp, but was never used. ** - Used to hide Carrot being replaced by a look alike frog. In Japanese, the name sounds like a frog's croak. * Nico Robin ** - Used to gain the support and friendship of the Tontatta Kingdom. ** - Used as an alias while in Wano Country. * Franky ** - Used to gain the support and friendship of the Tontatta Kingdom. ** - Used as an alias while in Wano Country. *Brook ** - Used by the people of Namakura Island. ** - Used as a play moniker for Momonosuke and as an alias while in Wano Country. ** - Used to gain the support and friendship of the Tontatta Kingdom. It was assigned to him by Usopp, but was never used. Baroque Works * : Crocodile - Used to hide his affiliation with the organization. * : Nico Robin - Used while the organization was active. * : Daz Bonez - Used while the organization was active. * Zala ** - Used while the organization was active. ** - Used to hide her affiliation with the organization. * : Bentham - Used while the organization was active. * : Galdino - Used while the organization was active. However, he has been shown using this alias even after the fall of Baroque Works. * : Marianne - Used while the organization was active. * : Babe - Used while the organization was active. * : Drophy - Used while the organization was active. * : Gem - Used while the organization was active. * : Mikita - Used while the organization was active. * : Mr. 6 - Used by a frontier agent while the organization was active. * : Miss Mother's Day - Used by a frontier agent while the organization was active. * : Used by two frontier agents, at different times, while the organization was active. * : Miss Father's Day - Used by a frontier agent while the organization was active. * Igaram ** - Used as an alias while infiltrating the organization. ** - Used to hide his affiliation with the organization. * : Miss Monday - Used by a frontier agent while the organization was active. * : Mr. 9 - Used by a frontier agent while the organization was active. * : Nefertari Vivi - Used as an alias while infiltrating the organization. * : Mr. 10 - Used by a frontier agent while the organization was active. * : Miss Tuesday - Used by a frontier agent while the organization was active. * : Mr. 11 - Used by a frontier agent while the organization was active. * : Miss Thursday - Used by a frontier agent while the organization was active. * : Mr. 12 - Used by a frontier agent while the organization was active. * : Miss Saturday - Used by a frontier agent while the organization was active. *Unluckies ** : Used by an otter frontier agent while the organization was active. ** : Used by a vulture frontier agent while the organization was active. * : Mr. Mellow - Used by a billion while the organization was active. * : Mr. Love - Used by a billion while the organization was active. * : Mr. Shimizu - Used by a million while the organization was active. * : Miss Catherina - Used by a million while the organization was active. * : Mr. Beans - Used by a million while the organization was active. Donquixote Pirates * : Donquixote Doflamingo - Used as an alias to hide his identity as the Underworld boss. * : Vergo (former) and Donquixote Rosinante - Codename assigned to Doflamingo's right-hand man. * : Viola - Codename while a member of the Donquixote Family. * : Baby 5 - Alias used by one of the members of the Pica Army. * : Buffalo - Alias used by one of the members of the Pica Army. Toys * : Kyros - Used during his time as a toy. * : Milo - Used during his time as a toy. Underworld * Caesar Clown ** : - Used as an alias to hide his identity while on Zou. ** : - Used as an alias to hide his identity from the Straw Hats when they later met with Bege. * : Carmel - Used as an alias to hide her true identity in the Underworld as an orphans dealer. * : Stussy - Used as an alias to hide her true affiliation with CP-0 in the Underworld. Others * : Kuro - Used as an alias to hide his identity while living in Syrup Village. * : Shirahoshi - The alias given to one of the Ancient Weapons; the true identity being the rare Mermaid Princesses capable of controlling the Sea Kings. * : Absalom - Used as an alias for his freelance writer and reporter job. * : Sabo - Used as an alias to hide his identities while participants in the Corrida Colosseum. * : Pekoms - Used in a poor attempt to hide his betrayal from the Big Mom Pirates. * : Jewelry Bonney - Used during her infiltration to Mary Geoise. Manga and Anime Influences * Epithets were used by pirates in the real world to hide their identities often in order to protect relatives, friends, and contacts from their government's persecution. * Eustass Kid's epithet, "Captain", was also the epithet of the real life pirate whom he is based on, Captain Kidd. Translation and Dub Issues * Kuro's epithet was changed to "Kuro of the Thousand Plans" in the English dubs. * Gin was called "Diablo" in the 4Kids dub, due to censorship to the epithet "Man-Demon". "Diablo" is Spanish for "Devil". * Carmen was called "Five-Alarm" in the 4Kids dub, for unknown reasons. * Smoker was referred to the "Smoke Hunter" in the 4Kids dub. * For Whitebeard, Blackbeard, Brownbeard, Mountain Beard, Waterfall Beard, and Pinkbeard, their aliases in Japanese are meant for their respective colored/stylized facial hair. In the Japanese language, there is no distinction between a beard and a mustache, and there is only one blanket term for . Trivia * Some characters share the same epithets as another character: ** Galley and Gally are called "Crescent-Moon". ** Enel and Usopp are called "God". ** Marco and Puzzle are called "Phoenix". ** Nekomamushi and Caesar Clown are called "Master". * Sanji's alias "Mr. Prince" from the Alabasta Arc is fitting as it is later revealed that Sanji had been born into the Vinsmoke Family, the Royal Family of the Germa Kingdom. References External links * Epithet - A Wikipedia article on epithets. Site Navigation id:Julukan fr:Épithète pl:Przydomek Category:Lists Category:Piracy Category:Terms Category:Articles Without an Infobox